Say My Name
by african sky
Summary: It's surprising what can happen when someone spills a coffee on you. AU Rachel moves to Lima from New York.
1. Prologue

_**AN: Not sure if I should continue this or just leave it as a one shot tell me what you think. **_

There's a bitter wind cutting through the air, any sane person would be at home or in some cafe cradling a coffee and laughing with their friends. Not you though, your house had been a war zone since your mother had found out about your fathers love of tattoos on women that weren't his wife. You avoided be at home as much as you could these days. Normally you would be one of those people sitting in a corner of a cafe drinking a coffee and reading a book but today you had left your wallet at home so you were left with a park bench, a book and the wind.

You're halfway through rereading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland when it hits you... literally. Your shirt will be ruined if you don't get the coffee out soon; you look up ready to yell at the idiot who just drenched you in their coffee. The sentence dies in your throat when you look up and see the girl blushing in front of you; she's short with chestnut coloured hair.

"I am so sorry; I'll pay for any dry cleaning. I didn't ruin your book did I? I'm so sorry." Those are the first words you ever heard from her and you don't think you'll ever be sick of her voice.

"Its fine really. This shirt was old anyway and I think you only got the cover." You smile up at her.

"Okay, if you're sure. I really have to go now, though. My dad's will need help with the unpacking. I only left for a little bit to explore the town, you see. We just moved here from New York and it's kind of a big change. I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry I tend to do that when I get excited."

"It's alright... kind of cute actually." Shit! You didn't just say that aloud did you? If you judge it by the amount she's blushing you did. You feel heat rise to your cheeks and you look away.

"...thank you? Anyway I had really better get going. I guess I'll see you at school? You go to McKinley right?"

"Yeah I do, so I guess we'll be seeing each other around. I'm Quinn, by the way. Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I'll see you later then Quinn." As she walks away the only thing you can think is how beautifully she say's your name.


	2. chapter 1

"So was she hot?"

"Noah, that is a highly inappropriate thing to ask me. I was too busy worrying about the fact I had ruined her book to look and see if she was "hot" as you put it." You're voice is tinged with agitation as your best friend yet again misses the point completely. Noah or "Puck " as he constantly asks you to call him because he thinks it makes him more appealing to the opposite sex, had been your best friend for years. You met him when your fathers and you had come to Lima to visit your grandparents, he had been at the synagogue when you went with your grandparents and you had just clicked after that you were texting every other day and visiting each other every couple of months. He visited you in New York more often then you went to Lima after all Lima was Lima and New York was _New York. _But now you're both stuck in Lima because your fathers had decided that they needed time away from the hustle and bustle of the city and where better to do that then Lima, Ohio.

"Berry, it was just a question and trust me if she was hot you would have noticed it." You can practically picture him wiggling his eyebrows at you.

"Noah, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rachel? I don't remember enlisting for the army so I'd appreciate you using my first name. I guess thinking back she was very pretty." Your memory skips back to hazel eyes and slightly flushed cheeks from the cold.

"You are absolutely no use Ber- Rachel. What did she look like?" You hear annoyance start to creep into his voice and decide to cut the boy some slack.

"She was blonde, had hazel eyes and was a couple of inches taller than me. She said her name was Quinn Fabray." You hear Noah choke and then the line went silent. "Noah are you okay? Noah?"

"I'm fine Rachel I just can't believe that during your first day living in lima you managed to spill coffee on Quinn Fabray, HBIC and that she didn't Kill you." His laughter drifts through the phone line that connects your house to his.

"I have no idea what you mean by that Quinn seemed quite lovely." After all her smile had been stuck in your head since you saw her earlier that day. She had beautiful smile.

"Well I guess she has mellowed out since joining glee and having the baby."

"Having the baby?!" You exclaim "Noah Puckerman you mean to tell me that I spilt my coffee over the girl you got pregnant last year?"

"Yeah I guess so..." his voice trailed off. "Wait hang on a minute how did you not realise that Quinn was smoking hot?"

"Is that seriously what you're focusing on? I was too embarrassed to start thinking things like; damn she's hot I'd do her." You're a liar Rachel Berry and one day that will catch up with you. You know that you should tell him that you were in fact attracted to Quinn but the last thing you want to do is get involved in his baby drama from last year, he had only just started to get over it.

"I like it when you speak like a normal teenager Rach, it reminds me that you aren't a repressed librarian with a creepy fixation on Broadway who constantly wears argyle and insanely short skirts. Not that I'm complaining about the skirts."

"Okay Noah I think that's a sign that it's time to end this conversation." You know he's joking but at the moment you feel uncomfortable with him flirting with you due to your attraction to his self dubbed "baby mama".

"Oh babe don't be like that."

"Good bye Noah." You say with a tone of finality in your voice. You can't stop the small smile that creeps up your face at his antics though. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Later Rach, I'll see you in school."


End file.
